


more

by queerly_yours



Series: tumblr prompt fills [37]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Getting Together, Pining, Pre-Slash, Werewolf Allison Argent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 04:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4814579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerly_yours/pseuds/queerly_yours
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She reached into the vanity, pulling out the lip gloss she knew so well, began applying it in the mirror when Lydia appeared and spooked her, causing her to smear the pink gloss above her upper lip.</p><p>Lydia laughed and stepped forward, “You’re a werewolf now. Shouldn’t you have heard me coming?” she teased, gesturing at her own face. “Can I?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	more

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: allydia + can i borrow your lipstick?

Allison could hear Lydia getting ready downstairs, setting out the drinks and putting snacks in the appropriate bowls and dishes. _Appropriate_ to Lydia’s standards she supposed. She didn’t need to have a party, didn’t really feel like much of one after everything, but Lydia insisted, and she always got her way when it came to her best friend.

As she sat at Lydia’s vanity, staring into her own warm brown eyes, she pondered the term. Best friend. She hadn’t ever felt simple friendship towards Lydia. There was always something _more_ for her. Even on that very first day when Lydia asked about her jacket and called her “her new best friend,” she felt a swoop in her belly, the light fluttering of butterflies. God, she was so beautiful and strong, even back then when she played the queen of Beacon Hills High to a t.  

She sighed, sweeping dark black mascara onto her fine lashes. Lydia changed though. She grew out of the vapid, self-absorbed attitude and shared herself fully. Allison never quite understood why Lydia did it. She was gorgeous inside and out, if she’d just let people see.

“Ally, they’ll be here in 15 minutes!” Lydia shouted from the kitchen.

“Okay, Lyds! I’ll be ready!”

She stood up and faced the floor length mirror. She wasn’t dressed any different from what she usually wore, leggings, plaid skirt, oversized sweater, boots, but she felt different. Her eyes burned bright gold as the thought passed her mind. Oh, right, that’s it. She caught herself before she rubbed her eyes and focused like Scott taught her. Breathe in, breathe out, and gone. There, she thought, she looked normal now.

But she couldn’t quite figure out what she was supposed to do. She was a hunter, an Argent. The most prolific hunter clan in history, and she was a werewolf. What the hell was she supposed to do with that? It’s not like she didn’t know the risk to fighting a war with _and_ against werewolves. She did, and she had suffered the consequences. But she wouldn’t do what Victoria did. She couldn’t even think about that.

A single tear tracked down her cheek.

“Get it together, Ally,” she reprimanded herself. She shook her head and hastily wiped the tear away. “There. Almost done.”

She tucked the silver necklace carrying the hunter symbol back behind her shirt, where it was closest to her heart, and looked again. Still missing something. “Hey Lyds!” she called.

“Yeah?”

“Can I borrow your lipstick? That dark pink one you wear all the time?” she asked, leaning against the doorframe to Lydia’s room.

“It’s gloss actually. In the top right drawer. Have at it,” Lydia answered, not bothering to raise her voice this time. The pack still caught themselves treating her as a human, as a hunter. It was an odd sensation to get used to, the knowing absolutely that she was different from her father now.

She reached into the vanity, pulling out the lip gloss she knew so well, began applying it in the mirror when Lydia appeared and spooked her, causing her to smear the pink gloss above her upper lip.

Lydia laughed and stepped forward, “You’re a werewolf now. Shouldn’t you have heard me coming?” she teased, gesturing at her own face. “Can I?”

Allison nodded, looking down in embarrassment. The closer Lydia came to her, the faster her heart raced. Keep it together, she told herself. Lydia raised one perfectly manicured eyebrow and reached up to wipe away the excess gloss with her deft fingers. Allison leaned into the contact. God, when was the last time she was touched by another person? Was this because she was a werewolf now?

Her internal debate came to a halt when she noticed Lydia’s gaze shifted to her mouth. Lydia licked her bottom lip and bit it in a nervous gesture Allison rarely saw. The overwhelming scent of crisp apples filled the air. Was that her? Or Lydia? She needed more training from Scott.

“Ally-“ she broke off, leaning in so close that Allison could see each fleck of color in her eyes with perfect clarity. Allison gave a small nod, head still pressed against Lydia’s palm, as Lydia lifted up on her tiptoes to meet her. Their noses brushed, almost like an eskimo kiss, and Lydia pressed her lips to Allison’s.

“Lyds-“ Stiles said from behind and they broke apart quickly. “Oh my god. I’m just gonna-“ Stiles broke off, cheeks ruddy, eyes on the ground. He wandered back downstairs where Allison could hear the pack now.

Allison smiled, touching her lips in reverence. That kiss was- it was everything.

Lydia looked up into her eyes, holding them steady, showing her that she meant it. She wanted it, wanted more. She took Allison’s hand from her lips, lacing their fingers together as they made their way downstairs.

She never felt more right than in that moment, hand in hand with Lydia, pack surrounding her with love and warmth. The promise of the future was bright.

And Allison, she was ready for it.   


End file.
